overthinking much
by umeboshi ume
Summary: Kebiaaan Midoriya Izuku kalau memikirkan sesuatu terlalu dalam; pasti akan bergumam atau berkomat-kamit tanpa jeda. Bagi Aizawa Shouta, cukup imut ketika kekasihnya berikap seperti itu. — aideku.


Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei

Warning(s): Shounen-ai, gajeness, maybe OOC, rare pair, age gap relationship, singkat, kosakata krisis, typo(s), etc.

* * *

**overthinking much**

"Aizawa-_sensei_, bukannya kita sudah sepakat hanya untuk kencan di apartemen _sensei_? Apa tidak apa-apa kencan di tempat publik seperti ini? Kalau ketahuan bagaimana? Bisa-bisa banyak yang berkata jelek tentang _sensei_. Aku takut kalau karir _sensei_ rusak karena ini. Ah, b-bukannya aku tak ingin pergi kencan dengan _sensei_, aku sangat senang malah! Hanya saja aku—"

Aizawa Shouta meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibir kekasihnya yang sedari tadi berkomat-kamit hingga berkeringat dingin, mengisyaratkannya untuk berhenti berbicara dan jangan khawatir berlebihan.

Kebiaaan Midoriya Izuku kalau memikirkan sesuatu terlalu dalam; pasti akan bergumam atau berkomat-kamit tanpa jeda. Bagi Shouta, cukup imut ketika Izuku berikap seperti itu, seolah tidak menyadari kalau ada yang tengah memerhatikannya, seolah Izuku berada dalam dunianya sendiri. Shouta suka melihat bibir ranum Izuku yang terbuka dan terlihat menggoda ketika berbicara tanpa akhir.

Walau terkadang tendensi _overthinking _Izuku bisa sangat berguna dalam menganalisis _quirk _dan menyusun strategi terhadap _villain _dan _hero _ataupun hanya sekadar mengamati kebiasaan teman-temannya. Bocah itu memang pandai menganalisis sesuatu—walau termasuk murid yang terbilang pintar, terkadang Izuku lemot dan ketidakpekaannya membuat Shouta geleng-geleng kepala.

"Shhh, Izuku. Aku tidak peduli dengan kata orang lain. Suka-suka mereka mau bilang apa. Lagipula kepala sekolah, Hizashi, Nemuri, dan ibumu sudah menyetujui hubungan kita."

Izuku diam sejenak. Selang beberapa detik kebiasaannya kambuh lagi.

"Tapi tetap saja aku khawatir pada _sensei_. Kalau sekelas tahu pasti akan heboh. Mineta-_kun_, Kaminari-_kun_, dan gadis-gadis kan suka sekali ngerumpi. Jangan lupakan Monoma-_kun _dari kelas sebelah, dia pasti akan merendahkan _sensei _atau aku. Dan Kacchan! Kalau dia mendengar hal-hal aneh pasti akan meledak. Juga Joke-_san _akan kecewa. Dia kan suka pada _sensei_!"

Shouta menghela napas. Sepertinya hari ini Izuku tegang sekali. Memang sifat alami kekasihnya, selalu berpikir berlebihan terhadap sesuatu yang belum tentu terjadi.

"Masa bodo dengan mereka. Yang kusuka hanya Izuku."

Shouta menautkan jari-jarinya di sela-sela jari Izuku yang lebih kecil darinya. Pas sekali. Rona merah pada kedua pipi Izuku menjalar hingga ke kuping. Midoriya Izuku tidak berbakat dalam menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"_Sensei_, tanganmu! Bergenggaman tangan di tempat publik terlalu berisiko!"

"Tidak mau."

Bukannya mendengarkan, genggaman tangan Shouta semakin erat. Melihat ekspresi malu-malu Izuku membuatnya gemas sendiri.

Punya pacar menggemaskan gini merupakan anugerah sekaligus cobaan bagi Shouta. Ia harus menahan diri agar tidak melumat bibir pacarnya di depan banyak orang. Shouta bukan orang yang suka memberi kecupan singkat dan manis—hanya kadang-kadang saja ia melakukannya. Sisi sadistiknya lebih suka memberi kecupan dalam pada Izuku hingga membuatnya kehabisan napas kemudian meminta lebih. Maka Shouta harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang kekasihnya di tengah jalan—setidaknya sampai di apartemennya.

Hanya Shouta yang boleh melihat sisi erotis dan menggemaskan Izuku.

"Panggil aku Shouta kalau kita sedang berduaan. Aku sudah sering mengingatkanmu berkali-kali, Izuku."

"YA! Aizawa-_sensei_, eh, tidak! M-maksudku Shouta-_sensei_…"

"Nah, begitu lebih baik."

Bilang saja Shouta pedofil karena menyukai seorang bocah yang lebih muda lima belas tahun darinya.

Toh ia tidak peduli. Baginya usia dan status bukan masalah besar.

Kalau Izuku lulus, ia akan segera melamarnya, menjadikannya Aizawa Izuku. Kemudian mereka akan tinggal bersama di apartemennya, melihat Izuku bermain dengan tiga kucing miliknya, mengadopsi seorang anak manis, tidur bersama sembari memeluk satu sama lain, merasakan kehangatan tubuh masing-masing—kalau Shouta lelah sehabis patroli malam, ia akan menemukan Izuku di ranjang mereka, memakai kausnya yang tampak kebesaran pada tubuh kecilnya. Kemudian ia akan menyusul Izuku hingga terlelap sembari memeluknya, merasakan aroma khas Izuku. Pagi harinya ia akan terbangun, menemukan Izuku masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya dengan ekspresi polosnya. Lalu mereka akan sarapan bersama. Oh, jangan lupakan _morning kiss_ setiap pagi. Atau bisa juga mereka bekerja bersama kalau Izuku sudah menjadi _pro_-_hero_?

Ah, indahnya.

Hanya Izuku yang mampu membuat Shouta merasakan perasaan asing ini. Hanya Izuku yang mampu membuatnya hidup, membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang, membuatnya merasakan kupu-kupu berkeliaran di rongga dadanya.

Aizawa Shouta tidak akan melepaskan Midoriya Izuku.

"Ayo, Izuku."

"Ya, Shouta-_sensei_."

Mereka berjalan di tengah kota, di tengah kerumunan, masih bergenggaman tangan—tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang sekitar.

Shouta akan membuat kencan hari ini mengesankan.

**finish**

* * *

APA INI? Gaje sekali dan _rare pair _pula. Dan terasa singkat wkwk. Saya baru di fandom bnha dan ngeship semua karakter dengan Deku, asal Deku jadi uke-nya wkwk. Saya juga ngeship Bakugou x gadis-gadis, _crack enough_ lol.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, kritik dan _review_-nya silahkan :).


End file.
